


What do you mean you were poisoned?

by worthlessprideofmine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Middle Ages, My First Fanfic, Not sure how to tag this so lmk if you have suggestions!, Poison, Poisoning, Sick Character, does this count as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthlessprideofmine/pseuds/worthlessprideofmine
Summary: Yamaguchi gets poisoned and he has no place to turn except for the gorgeous yet seemingly cold apothecarist, Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be shook if anyone reads this, but hello to you if you're out there! This is my very first fic ever, so please do not hold back with your feedback and constructive criticism! I've been reading fic for years and had never thought to write it myself until inspiration struck today when I watched this incredible ASMR video from Moonlight Cottage ASMR: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7wR0fg1VA8
> 
> If you are at all into ASMR, please go check her out! This fic is based on the linked video, but it is the second in her "Apothecary" series, the first of which I also loved and can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVK24iYEQzg  
> So soothing and relaxing, and the set that she creates is just magical!
> 
> To give you guys a little background on this fic, in the first video, the viewer enters into an apothecary (like an old timey pharmacy for those wondering) in order to get a treatment for a skin condition. The apothecarist is extremely skilled, yet a little cold, but takes care of her customers well. 
> 
> In the second video, which inspired this fic, the viewer has returned to the apothecary, looking for an antidote after being mysteriously poisoned by an unknown substance. I thought that the confident and cold-but-secretly-caring personality was a great fit for Tsukki, and that makes the person being poisoned Yamaguchi! So far this is just a VERY short intro that I'm definitely planning to continue if people are interested! I'm planning to only loosely base it on the video so while the beginning is pretty similar, it will probably deviate in later chapters. Please, please, please let me know what you think in the comments! This is the first piece of writing I have ever put out on the internet so I'd love to know your thoughts, and what you hope to see in the future!

Yamaguchi took a deep breath. Maybe he should turn back. No, but then he would probably die. Would that be as bad as being subjected to the scrutinizing gaze of the strangely attractive apothecarist?

He weighed this in his mind for a moment. Then, sighing and rolling his eyes to the heavens with a silent _“Why me?”_ directed at whoever might be listening, he pushed open the door.

The apothecarist (Tsukishima was his name, Yamaguchi remembered) was standing behind the counter, facing away. He appeared to be appraising some sort of herb closely through the lens of his monocle. It took a few moments after the jingling of the bell had faded before he finally spared a glance towards the door before returning his attention to the delicate jar in his hand.

Yamaguchi couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a flash of a smile before Tsukishima had turned his attention away.

Having learned his lesson from last time, Yamaguchi stood silently and patiently, waiting for Tsukishima to finish with whatever he was doing. Finally, the apothecarist put down the monocle and looked up.

“I assume you’re not here because the skin treatment I gave you a few days ago didn’t work.”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to respond, but clamped it shut just as fast when Tsukishima fully turned towards him and leveled him with a razor-sharp smirk.

“Because even if you said so, I wouldn’t believe you.”

Yamaguchi blinked. He didn’t know that Tsukishima could wear that kind of expression, and it was making him a little lightheaded. Wait, how long had it been since either of them spoke? Oh, Tsukishima’s looking at him expectantly. He’s waiting for an answer. Ah, right. He was here for a reason.

Somehow finding his voice, Yamaguchi finally spoke.

“Um, no, your remedy worked perfectly. Thank you again. I’m actually here because, uh, I think I’ve… uh…”

“Spit it out.”

“I’ve been poisoned!” Yamaguchi yelled in a rush.

Silence.

Tsukishima said nothing as he stared at Yamaguchi, both eyebrows now nearing his hairline. Then:

“What do you _mean_ you’ve been poisoned?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to one week prior, when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima first meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with Chapter 2 literally five months later! I am so sorry lol. 
> 
> This chapter will detail Yamaguchi's initial foray into the apothecary! I hope you enjoy Tsukiyama's first meeting; this flashback will likely continue and conclude in Chapter 3, after which we can return the poisoning at hand 😁.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes! As before, I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe. ♡

_One Week Prior_

* * *

As Yamaguchi approached the worn wooden door, he surreptitiously reached his left arm under his cloak for the umpteenth time that day to rake his nails across his opposing elbow. God, this was inconvenient. And embarrassing. And _itchy_.

Over the course of the last few months, he had started to develop itchy red rashes on his arms. They started off innocuously enough, just some uncomfortable dry patches on his elbows that he attributed to the chilling weather. But slowly and surely, they crept up his arms and had started threatening the side of his neck.

Yamaguchi had decided enough was enough when a patch of red, itchy skin started peeking through the collars of his shirts. He found it embarrassing to go to work with something obviously wrong with him and finally sought out a physician. The good doctor had seemed rather harried upon entering the examination room, no doubt run ragged due to the new wave of flu this season and had given him a cursory glance and a hastily written prescription before showing him out the door.

Now, he stood outside a quaint little building with an aged wooden sign denoting it as the _Apothecary_.

Sighing, he pushed open the door, hoping to pick up his prescription and get home as quickly as possible. Travelling back and forth to work, the physician’s office, and now here in the exceedingly frigid weather was only further irritating his skin.

As he stepped into the little old building, Yamaguchi was immediately enveloped in warmth. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noted the roaring fire in the corner of the shop. With the swing of the door, a charming little bell dinged above Yamaguchi’s head, and its cheerful ring brought a small smile to his face despite himself.

He looked up to see a man in black, hunched over the counter, small tufts of blonde hair hanging over his face as he examined what appeared to be some sort of medical encyclopedia. He eyed the large tome with extreme concentration, one finger held under the bottom edge of one side of his glasses to keep them from slipping off of his face.

Yamaguchi called out to him. “Good– “

“Do not speak.”

Yamaguchi’s smile dropped. “…Huh?”

The glasses did not look up. “Are you deaf? I _said,_ ‘do not speak’. Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

Yamaguchi was speechless. Should he… apologize? Truthfully, he had never been spoken like this in a place of business before. After all, he wasn’t sure _what_ he was supposed to do if not ask who he assumed to be the apothecarist for his prescription. Wasn’t that… what this place was for? He was not sure how he was supposed to receive his medication if he remained silent, and the man behind the counter did not seem keen to inform him either.

Yamaguchi wracked his brain. Oh! Maybe he wasn’t the apothecarist? Probably just a… _cheeky_ , Yamaguchi decided to go with, assistant who didn’t usually deal with customers.

With renewed hope, he desperately looked around the small shop for any sign of another human being who may be able to help him. He took in the high wooden shelves neatly stacked from floor to ceiling with bottles, vials, bowls and boxes of various herbs and liquids that he had no knowledge of. Behind the counter rested even more shelves, these filled with large volumes similar to the one that the young man with glasses had been reading, most old-looking and slightly yellowed, like they had each been poured over many times.

However, no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t see another person in the building. Just as he had given up hope and was debating slowly backing towards the door to make an escape, he heard the resounding _thump_ of a large book being closed.

His eyes shot back towards the source of the sound and found the blonde man from before. Now that he was no longer hunched over his apparently extremely riveting treatise, Yamaguchi noted that he was very tall, even taller than himself by a few inches. And, he was leveling him with flat glare.

Yamaguchi subconsciously took a step back.

The man rolled his eyes and finally spoke.

“Why are you here?” His tone was clipped.

Yamaguchi swallowed. The man’s piercing gold eyes seemed to already be judging him harshly and he had barely spoken two words to him. Why _was_ he here again? Truthfully, Yamaguchi was very tired, and still a little cold, and did not want to add “Surly Apothecarist Who May or May Not Look Like He Wants to Poison Me” to his list of problems.

“Uh.” Yamaguchi cleared his throat, and finally spoke. “I’ve been having these rashes, so I came to pick up my prescription, um…”

As he spoke, he took out and weakly waved the scrap of parchment from the physician’s office. He noticed that the parchment was slightly wrinkled, likely due to the velocity with which it was shoved into his hands earlier that day. Oddly embarrassed, he tried to discreetly smooth it out against his leg.

The other young man’s face did not change, but somehow, he managed to appear even more unimpressed.

“Give it here.” He lazily extended an elegant hand towards Yamaguchi, who quickly proffered the slip of paper.

The apothecarist, as the tall man must be, adjusted his glasses on his face once again and resumed his pensive silence while he reviewed the doctor’s notes on Yamaguchi’s prescription.

In the long silence that followed, Yamaguchi fidgeted. He didn’t think the note itself was that long, but the apothecarist seemed to be taking the time to review it as carefully as possible. Glancing over, he finally had an opportunity to examine the strange man when his face was neither buried in a book nor directed at him in a hostile fashion.

Really, Yamaguchi noted with surprise, he was quite handsome. Long, elegant fingers held the parchment aloft while sharp golden eyes scanned its contents. Every once in a while, another pale finger would reach up to nudge square spectacles up a straight nose. Yamaguchi mused that he was quite pleasant to look at, despite his personality being nothing of the sort.

Suddenly, the glasses flashed back at Yamaguchi. The apothecarist put down the slip of parchment and quickly rounded the counter, making purposeful strides towards him.

Yamaguchi gulped. He hoped he hadn’t somehow done something to piss off this weirdly gangly apothecarist even _more._

The shop was small, and it was only half a moment before he was looming directly over Yamaguchi, who fought the urge to take a step back.

Adjusting his glasses, the apothecarist looked down at Yamaguchi and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

“My name is Tsukishima. I’ll be preparing your prescription today. Take off your clothes.”

At this, Yamaguchi did stumble back a step.

“Uh… _what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I promise this fic will remain G-rated 😉.


End file.
